


Les Shassiéables

by the_awkward_nerd



Category: Psych
Genre: I had too many ideas, M/M, in the les mis universe, shassie aus, so here's like 4 different ways Shassie could be in Les Mis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_awkward_nerd/pseuds/the_awkward_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shassie: Les Mis Aus<br/>I had four different ideas, so I decided to do them all. Each chapter is its own ficlet with Shawn and Lassie as different characters.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Four new ways to have angst about Les Mis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Shassiéables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerpentineJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineJ/gifts).



> This is for Serp's birthday, but I haven't finished them all yet, so I'm posting this as a WIP and there will be more to come!

Shawn Spencer gazed out over the barricade at the deserted street half hidden in the darkness. The other men were sleeping restlessly or fidgeting where they sat in the uneasy silence. Waiting was torture. They all knew what was coming, and they had all made their choice to stay. Shawn wanted it to be over just as much as he hoped to never see a soldier at the end of the street.

 

 

Carlton Lassiter straightened his National Guard uniform and took a deep breath, feeling the knot of dread in the pit of his stomach. This was the last thing he wanted to do, but it was his duty. His troop formed up behind him, and he only hesitated a second before leading them forward.

 

 

Shawn saw a flash at the end of the steet. He yelled and instantly the men were on their feet, scrambling for their weapons. He lifted his own rifle and deftly went over it, making sure it was in order and ready for use. Enjolras was at his side in a moment, scanning the street to see the numbers of the men against them. Only Shawn heard him mutter “shit” under his breath before he turned to the rest of the revolutionaries.

“My fellow French citizens!” he shouted.

Shawn was just turning to listen to what he knew would be a rousing speech when his heart thudded to a stop in his chest. He squinted into the shadows, hoping his eyes had deceived him. But no. It was Carlton Lassiter standing in front of the soldiers.

_His_ Carlton Lassiter, who he’d talked with so many times over tea, joked with walking the streets of Paris, had lively debates with over equality and politics. He knew he was in the Guard, but he had never expected this.

 

 

Lassiter brought his men to a halt at the end of the Rue de la Chanvrerie. He hardly dared to look at the barricade. The dawning light brought the pile of furniture, lumber, and debris into clear view. His heart sank. There was Shawn, standing proudly atop the barricade. Lassie had hoped that he would have abandoned this foolish attempt at revolution by now. Surely he must know what was coming. But deep down he had known Shawn would never desert his friends or his cause. That was one of the things he loved about him. In a flash he was remembering Shawn’s smile, his contagious laugh, his lips pressed against his own.

“You at the barricade! Listen!” he bellowed. “No one is coming to help you. You’re on your own. Give up the fight now.” He tried to keep the note of pleading out of his voice.

“Damn them!” shouted Enjolras. “We will fight!”

Lassiter saw Shawn cheering with the others. He wanted to scream his name. To beg him to leave.

 

 

Shawn looked out one more time. He could see the pain in Lassie’s face even from this far away. He wanted to scream I LOVE YOU across what felt like the miles between them. Instead, he climbed down behind the barricade.

 

 

_I love you,_ Lassiter thought. He swallowed the lump in his throat and could feel a tear run down his face as he yelled.

“FIRE!”


End file.
